


Knock

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, Only teen for kissing and making out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 14:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11876394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: Christine learns to knock the hard way.





	Knock

When one went though something traumatic, you tend to stick with other people who went thought it as well. Thus the 'Squip Squad' as Rich had dubbed them was born. 

Also in the news, Michael and Jeremy were dating now. Yeah. That's a thing. 

And of course they hadn't told anyone. Jeremy didn't know if he was ready to be outed yet, and Michael didn't care as long as his boyfriend was happy. 

It was another afternoon at school. Jeremy, along with Christine, was staying behind for play rehearsal, Micheal was sitting behind for Jeremy and Rich,Jake,Chloe, and Brooke sat in the audience seats, goofing around and flirting. 

"Okay". Christine starts. "Micheal since your here can you operate the tech booth?". Micheal nods. "I'm sure I can handle it".

She tosses him the keys and he makes his way up to the tech both, and Jeremy gives his attention to Christine. "So were rehearsing for 'May before June' right?". 

She nods. "Yeah. You've read the script? It's a love story about this girl, May and how she's trying to get with a boy named August but a girl, June is already dating him. It's really heartfelt, you know?".  


He grabs the paper hiding his mouth behind his script. "Okay so don't get mad, but I h-haven't actually read through the script yet". He admits sheepishly. 

She glares at him with no real heat, only annoyance behind it. "Jeremy! The play is only a few weeks away you were supposed to have the first few scenes down".

"I know, I know. It's just-". He stops, thinking. 'I've been busy' isn't an excuse for Christine. "I've been going through some stuff. But I'm gonna study it I swear".

Christine huffs but let's it go. "Okay. Well I've been studying and I'm around act two, scene seven, so why don't we go from there?".

Jeremy hums in agreement as he flips to the spot their at. 

-/-

"Alright I think we've got that part of the script down. Can you go get Michael to turn on the lights. I wanna practice the blocking and stage direction".

"Aye Aye captain". Jeremy gives a mock salute and makes his way to the tech booth. 

-/-

"Sup player two!" Jeremy announced as he swings the door open, making Michael jump and almost fall out of his seat. 

"Dude. You scared the shit out of me!". Michael says, fixing his glasses and grabbing his phone from where he'd dropped it, scanning for cracks and thankfully finding none. 

"Sorry. But yeah Christine wants to practice with the lights on and stuff. So do your tech booth thing".

Michael raises an eyebrow at him. "Tech booth thing?". "Look I don't know what it's called!". Jeremy says flustered. 

Michael just rolls his eyes and pulls him over to he stand with all the buttons. 

"This controls lighting". He waves his hand over a section with multiple switches. "And those". He points to a different area. "Control most of the sound equipment. Speakers, microphones, etc".

Jeremy nods. "Okay but your really good at this. Like almost better than Ms. Hansen".

Michael shrugs. "Yeah. I'm pretty awesome".

Jeremy laughs when Michael smirks at him and Michael slings an arm around him and pulls him closer connecting their lips in a quick kiss.

"Michael!". Jeremy laughs. "I can't believe you would abuse your power of handsomeness".

He grins and fake swoons. "Oh Jeremy Heere. Are you saying I'm handsome?".

They break into giggles and Jeremy flushes when he realizes how close their faces are. Michael smirks. "You look cute when you laugh".

Their lips connect. Michael makes a sound of pleasantness, the kiss deepening until it's a full on make out session, and Michael is tugging Jeremy closer with his belt loop.

Jeremy is straddled on his lap, running a hand through Michael's hair. 

Michael let's out a moan and Jeremy smiles against his lips. 

-/-

Christine huffs as she checks her phone. "It's been five minutes. What were they doing up there?

She huffs and gets up announcing that she was going to check to see what was taking so long. 

She climbed up to the tech booth, and opened the door. 

"Guys! Come on I've been waiting forever-".

Both parties stop dead in the tracks, Jeremy jumping off Michael and Michael doing the same thing, combing through his hair as Jeremy fixed his pants. 

Christine groans. "Really guys? During play rehearsal? Michael set up the light, Jeremy come on".

The boys share a silent smile that comes as more of a nervous grimace. 

"Y-you aren't gonna tell are you?". Jeremy asks. Michael looks at her hopefully, smiling when she shakes her head. "As long as you keep it in your pants during rehearsal". She laughs when the both turn red. She waves at Michael and pulls Jeremy out of the room. 

-/-

The only remainder of the incident is a sign that pops up on the tech booth door at next weeks rehearsal. 

'Please knock'.


End file.
